The Wedding Y A
by Life-PotterMcFLY-Love
Summary: Hey, this is the so far version of my fanfic and yeah so those of you who are confused this is a fanfic wedding and it includes some real people as characters and there from Y!A Yahoo! Answers mainly from B&A.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, GOG here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters they belong to the one and only JK Rowling. And I don't own any of the characters except for Tori, the un-HP characters belong to the users of Y!A who agreed to be in this story. :) so yeah I don't own it so please don't sue me! XD **

**Don't forget to review!**

**-GOG **

**I know its not very long but...... **

**:)**

* * *

Today is the day.

The day of the wedding.

It is 3:00pm and we have arrived at the Weasley Manor for the 3:30 wedding of Tori C to George W, as we approach the front door, we are greeted by two house elves, one wearing a black tux and the other wearing a sparkley blue dress. (both elf sized)

"Welcome Sirs and Madams" said the elf wearing the tux, "I is Slinkie and dis is Maddie," the elf wearing the dress, Maddie smiled. "Please follow us though the house and we will show you the way to the backyard where the ceremony will take place". Inside the house is beautiful. The walls are a ivory white colour with many portraits hanging on them. (well they were floating really.) There were portaits of the weasley family, as young children, Bill and Fluers wedding day, then loads of pictures of the bride and groom (Tori and George) on holiday, on the night of the proposal and many many more. As Slinkie and Maddie lead us though the house they motioned directions to the group of guests including Billet -Doux, Gyffindor_Princess, Tss, The Evil Slytherin, readinggrl, Hedwig's Flight and A young soul to where the toilets and bathrooms are. (up the hall 5 door on the left).

Once out the back door we see a HUGE yard with a ENORMOUS tent set up. At sides and back of the tent were gardens of rounded Lilly-pilly hedges and white rose bushes. Walking around the yard we are surrounded by guests, including Neville Longbottom Lover, England Rules, ROR and ScarHead is BACK!. Apple Frost and Mister Padfoot are sitting down talking to Harry Potter and {Dumbledores Army Lives} while Ronil Wazlib and Luna Lovegoods Friend were talking to Luna Loony Lovegood and Xeno Lovegood.

It is now 3:25 and the guests are getting excited now! Only five minutes to go!

at 3:30 we hear a loud trumpet sound and turn to see that the tent has dissapeared! replacing it is a isle with seating for the guests. In front of the guest seats is Always a Dreamer standing waiting for us to take our seats. the seats (covered in white silk) now have names floating about them in a sparkle writing. as the guests go to there seats, we take our seats in the front row as the groom, George, his bestman Fred and his groomsmen The Gryphon, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Remus Lupin and Ron, Bill and Charlie Weasley all wearing black dress robes with a white rose in a button holes walk up the aisle and take there positions in front of Always The Dreamer.

George looked nervous but not nearly as nervous as Tori was feeling as she, the bridesmaids and the maid of honor got ready to walk down the aisle. "okay so in two minutes we have to go okay!" said Melissa Valentine one of the bridesmaids excitedly. "Melissa, shut up! look Tori's nearly turning green" said the maid of honor Kay.  
"Do you think two minutes lake is late enough?" asked Anna "If we delay this much longer she might decide not to do it" said watching the Bride stand up and start rolling on here heels nervously.  
"Two has always been a lucky number for George and I" Tori said, "George is a twin, it took exactly two hours for Fred to come out of the coma after the Battle of Hogwarts and we first got together on the 2nd of December, and yes two minutes is late enough" "Okay everyone ready!?" asked Jade Lupin when the two minutes had past, standing up. Everyone nodded and proceeded to through the house to the back door.

as the bridal party approach the back door though the tinted windows they could see the orchestra prepare themselves to play the bridal march. "okay once we walk out that door we will be invisible to everyone except ourselves and the orchestra okay, once Discoverer reaches the start of the aisle the spell will be lifted.

The orchestra conductor nodded to George signifying that the bridal party were coming.

* * *

**xXx**

**So what did ya think? Im not that good at writing story's. but hope you enjoyed?! So yeah please review. :)**

**XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey Again! i know i know some of you aren't in there YET! but! i did everyone in it but then it was too much! remember we still have the dinner and the speeches and the Wrock concert! and yeah! you'll all be in it i promise! XD**

* * *

As soon as Discoverer approached the beginning of the wedding aisle the orcrestra began playing the bridal march and as soon as she stepped on it all the bridal party come into view. First came Discoverer followed by Leanne, Kathryn, Erin, Fizzee Wizzbee and Erica all wearing identical strapless black knee length silk dresses with a thin white bow around the waist and they were each carrying a single white rose. Then came the maid of honour Kay wearing a simple but elegant, knee-length, black dress with a tapered waist and carryin a small bouque of white roses. Kay was followed by the bride Tori wearing a beautiful strapless gown with a semi-cathedral train with satin trim with crystal beading and sequins it had a black sash above the waist with a diamond brooch in the centre in the shape of a flower. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses. (As she appeared we could hear some light sobbing sounds which were coming from Mrs Weasley and Apple Frost as they made there way up) After Tori came Melissa Valentine Jade Lupin, Anna, Ginny Weasley, and Athulya all wearing the same and carrying a single white rose.

As Tori took her place, the bridesmaids and maid of honour took there place behind her.

"Welcome to the marriage of George and Tori." said Always The Dreamer. "We have come here today to celebrate love. We see it in the faces of George and Tori who stand before us, and we experience it in our own hearts as well. It is a love which is spoken of in all religions, and is our true home, our true meeting place. It kindles our souls with hope. We are grateful to them for inviting us to witness and share in this precious moment. To this day they bring their love as a treasure to share with one another."

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone remained quiet.

"Will the congregation please rise. A marriage needs the support of a community. Will you, Tori and George's friends and family, promise to support them in their marriage, loving them, and encouraging their love for each other?"

The conregation chorsed "We promise."

"George and Tori, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life. As you travel though life together i caution you to remember that the true measure of sucess, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly." Said Always The Dreamer and she stepped back slightly signifying for George to say his vows.

"I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting." said George smiling And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how ... completely and forever." he finished.

"George," started Tori also smiling "our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully.  
From this day on, I choose you, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

"Tori," said Always The Dreamer "Will you take George as your husband, in happiness, and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?

"I will." she replied and placed a whitegold flat band ring with white and black diamonds, on to George's finger.

"George," said Always The Dreamer "will you take Tori as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I will." he replied sliding a beautiful white gold ring with diamonds and rubies onto her finger.

"In the years which shall bring George and Tori into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home."

"In as much as Tori and George have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife."

"You may kiss."  
They obliged.

"It is my privilege to present to you Mr. And Mrs. George Weasley."

XD

* * *

**??? **

**Review! Oh and hay i don't think you have to be a member here to review! you just click the lil button that says review and see what happens! **

**XD**

**Oh and it may be a few days till the next chap is up because i kinda haven't started writing it yet but you will all be in it! and these chapters may take a while longer as i have to write the menu and then next chap the speeches and the we have our first dance and then the WROCK CONCERT!! (thank dean for that!XD then what ever else i can think of XD (ideas anyone!) **

**BYEZZZ! **

**GOG (OH and hey do you like my name on here?! love-WEASLEY TWINS-love? it used to be HP-rox-mi-sox but i changed it!**

**so byeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**GOG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, **

**I know I haven't updated for ages and its not that long but I've been reallllllyyyyyy busy and I'm sorry. You guys probably don't care about it but anyways.... and I've been more in the mood of reading fanfics rather than writing them and yeah. Not to mention the fact that I've had a writers block. AND NO ONE IS EVER ON CHATZY**** ANYMORE SO THEY CANT HELP ME!! grr. anywayz yeahz,**

**Enjoy, (i hope) **

** xxTori**

* * *

Every one cheered and crowded around the new Mr. and Mrs George Weasley.

Kay hugged Tori while Severus shook George's hand Erica, Lucius, Leanne, Remus, Kathryn and Draco all did the same.  
"Nice one mate" Draco said to George as he shook his hand. George grinned.  
"Hey Draco thanks for coming." he said after a few seconds.  
"Do you really think Kay would let me not come?" he said looking over to Tori and Kathryn who were still talking, "Anyway I'm happy to be here it sounds like its gonna be fun."  
As the crowds moved up to the house, WOW screamed as something fell out of the sky onto her head. It was a caramel drop. Then falling out of the sky came...... Candie! Lollies! Sweets! There were caramel drops, country mints, butterscotch twirls, peppermint creams, mini chocolate frogs and The New And Improved Weasley Wizard Wheezes Version of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. The crowd laughed well this is the wedding of one of the Legendary Weasley Twins there's bound to be surprises in store.

"Fred" said Tori laughing "Have you and George by any chance managed to perfect the new beans you were working on yet?" as Mister Padfoot, Sister of Sirius, the Half Blood Princess, Fabian Prewett, Neville's Princess and Emma all started running around catching the Candie in there mouths.  
"Well" he said smirking "we havent perfected them yet but-" `  
"FRED!!!"  
"Tor's I'm joking yeah we perfected them! and we added a few more...." He said laughing as Kay and Erica and Kathryn started pulling Lucius and Severus and Draco around the yard catching lollies  
"What new ones?" Tori siad nervously looking over to the guests who have now noticed that the lollies were floating slightly off the ground and so rather than catching the them they could pick them.  
"wait and see" he said and walked off  
George laughed "don't worry everything will be f-!"  
But he was interrupted by loud laughter as Dean and Fizzee Wizzbee had both eaten one of the 'new and improved' bertie botts beans and both had turned into large one laughed.  
"don't worry its only the cream coloured ones that will turn you into canaries!" Fred yelled from the far side of the yard where he was talk to The Gryphon, Seamus, Dean,and Ron.  
After a few minutes some more people including Draco, Athulya and Fabian had braved to try an other coloured bean and found themselves sprout wings and a tu-tu where as Weasley is our king, Leanne, and 3harry potter and twilight&l 's hair and clothing turned bright green.

Fred, George and Tori were trying to keep straight faces as the winged, tu-tu wearing Draco Malfoy approched them, closely followed by the others that fell victims to the beans.

"Weasley, explain" was all Draco could say.

"Don't worry baby I still think your hot" said Kathryn and kissed him.

Just then multi-coloured smoke erupted around the green and tu-tu wearing guests as they went back to normal.

* * *

Bummer Ending? i dunno anywayz yeah in my world Draco and Fred & George are mates alright!

So did you like it?

Please review you don't have to be a member!

Thanks,

Tori


End file.
